


【罗柯】医生睡不着

by Liny1206



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22898239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liny1206/pseuds/Liny1206
Summary: 罗对睡着的柯拉先生动手动脚的故事
Relationships: 罗柯
Kudos: 26





	【罗柯】医生睡不着

罗感觉自己回到了十三年前，又变成那个仅凭一己之力什么也做不了的孩子。在装满财宝的箱子里听见外面的枪声，自己却只能无力地捶打箱子。  
然后罗就醒了，他吓得头上冷汗直冒，呼哧呼哧地喘着气。就连某海域最凶猛的海王类也不会把死亡外科医生吓成这样，可那不过是区区的一个梦而已。直到罗伸手触到了身旁人后才算安下心来。柯拉松睡得正沉，胸膛随着呼吸频率一起一伏。  
那都是假的，罗想。早在十三年前，他和柯拉松就从鸟笼里逃出了，并且成功在邻镇相会。男孩情窦初开的那段日子，也是柯拉松在他身边。到第一次性冲动现场被撞破，少年罗正在为喷射人衣物上的精液不知所措，柯拉松却愣住了，他睁大眼睛，过了好一会才点点头，“我能理解你，生理反应而已嘛，正常。”  
还处在青春期的罗算知道了，柯拉松的确是个货真价实的笨蛋。后来罗又思索，或许是自己太过理想？然后又庆幸，没被柯拉松当成变态已经是最好的了。又或者柯拉松根本就不是同性恋...。各种奇怪的猜测像爬墙虎一样在罗的脑袋里疯长，搅扰得他头疼的要命。于是，他干脆下定决心，不去猜测笨蛋柯拉松的想法了。  
柯拉松尊重他，爱他。就连罗和贝波他们四人决定出海成为海贼，身为原海军中佐的柯拉松都没有太多意见，跟着一起出海了。反正罗绝不会与多弗朗明哥成一路人，无需担心罗会被大海迷惑心神。并且在柯拉松眼中，无论罗长得有多高多大，变得有多强，他永远都是那个十三岁的孩子。  
再到后来罗终于憋不住了，某一天在极地潜水号的甲板上跟柯拉松说出了青春期少年没敢说出口的那句告白。他永远记得那天他的柯拉先生被表白后满脸通红，手舞足蹈的窘样。现在想起来，觉得应该让贝波用照相机把这一幕拍下来，然后放进相册。  
反正无论怎样，柯拉松就算在这方面也选择了他。他的柯拉先生就是这样，只要是能给罗的东西他都愿意给，无论是生命还是心。

现在柯拉松就躺在他身边，毫无防备地缩进被子睡得香甜。裸露的上半身还留有上一轮欢愉过后的痕迹。罗正处于血气方刚的年纪，本来是想跟柯拉松再来一次。但柯拉松直接把人推开，回了罗一句“今天太累不干了”，便卷过被子蒙头大睡。最近不知道为什么有越来越多不怕死的勇士来挑战死亡外科医生，柯拉松在对付他们上没少费神费力，如果还不让休息是不是太没良心了？没办法，只好把自己晾着。  
柯拉松的睫毛是金色的，又密又长。罗现在才算看得仔细。他很少观察柯拉松的睡脸，平时都是在他睡下后柯拉松为他打开屏障。明明绝对比野外安静，他早就不是那个需要用屏障才能睡下的小孩子了，但柯拉松对此乐此不疲，似乎每夜都要为罗施加魔法才能安心。罗凑过去，轻柔地吻了一下跟小刷子似的睫毛。正处于睡梦中的人突然眉头皱起，翻了个身仰面躺好后又没了动静。  
罗被吓了一跳，他扶住柯拉松的肩膀，凑近看他的脸才发现人并没有要醒的意思，才舒了一口气。罗也想不通，只不过是在人睡着时偷偷亲了一下，为什么搞得鬼鬼祟祟还心神不安的，就算柯拉松真的醒来又不会怎样。  
像是为了证明自己的想法，罗跨坐在柯拉松身上，俯身去亲吻人锁骨上的淡粉色吻痕，用牙小力去咬，同时抬眼观察柯拉松的表情来拿捏力道，以免把人弄醒。罗已经能想象到，他的柯拉先生明早起来一定会把桃心衬衫从最下面的扣子扣到第一颗，努力地藏好那些一时半会不会消失的痕迹。  
罗终于不攻击满是吻痕的可怜锁骨了。他指尖一路向下轻抚，掌心揉捏熟睡的人完全放松下来后比平时柔软的胸肌，仍然红肿的乳尖在指缝中再次挺立起来。罗挪动腰，在内裤里已经半勃起的阴茎毫不客气地磨蹭着柯拉松的大腿。他张开嘴，含住一边的乳头开始吮吸，舌头在乳尖上打转，发出了类似于婴儿吮奶一样的啾啾声。罗并不偏心，另一边乳头被灵活的手指照顾的很好。指腹一圈圈摩挲起肿胀的乳晕，然后又把一小点突起摁压下去陷进乳肉。罗的舌头继续活动，他昏昏沉沉地想柯拉松的乳头很适合带上乳环，那样他会忍不住去用牙齿拉扯。不过柯拉松肯定不会同意，并且一定相当疼，自己又不是什么奇怪的抖S。  
还在沉稳睡眠中的人挺动了下胸膛，突然呼吸声变得更重更急。柯拉松的乳头向来敏感，罗警惕地抬起头，以为他马上就回睁开眼睛瞪他。但是柯拉松没有，只是侧了头继续睡，轻轻蹭了蹭枕头，嘴巴随着呼吸一张一合。  
罗的心脏扑腾扑腾直跳，他从来没想过对熟睡的柯拉松下手。只要平时提出这方面要求，柯拉松基本是不会拒绝他的，让他做个够本。罗完全没有必要偷偷摸摸，只是今天柯拉松实在是太累了。罗也知道，可是就是忍不住。他正是血气方刚的年纪，并且最近新结的同盟很会闹事，到处都需要他。让他更是没多少机会与柯拉松相拥，所以哪里是一次能满足的。  
罗伸手拉开柯拉松的双腿，就连大腿根部也有上次事后罗留下的吻痕。他握起柯拉松还未勃起的阴茎，含住龟头慢慢吞。罗感觉到身下人的小腹向上挺动颤动，还有细小的呻吟从喉咙咕噜咕噜地冒出，他似乎还听到身下人打哆嗦时牙齿碰撞的嗑声，柯拉松依旧闭着双眼，像是梦里有什么让人着急的情节。  
罗不管不顾，把那根阴茎整个含完后再慢慢吐出，龟头顶到喉咙深让罗难受的想吐。然后他继续吃力地为柯拉松口交，用舌尖去钻马眼。把茎身舔得湿漉漉的，手指有技巧抚弄根部的两个小球，上下磨搓阴茎根部。直到它彻底勃起，罗才肯松口。  
还在梦中的柯拉松已经看起来睡得一点都不好，他大口大口地汲取空气，无意识抓紧床单的食指都在颤，紧皱起眉额头上冒出细细的汗，金色的蓬松柔发贴在额上。没有得到释放的昂扬一股一股地流出清液。恶作剧的始作俑者看起来相当满意，没有丝毫要放过人的样子，罗扒开柯拉松的臀肉，用拇指去摁压揉弄藏在中间的小洞。指尖稍微施力向里摁就能打开瑟缩的穴道。几小时前纵情后的精液还留在里面，柯拉松实在是太累了，没清理身体直接倒头睡下。罗的精液在里面要流不流，还含在依旧温暖湿润的肠道内。罗咽了咽口水，并拢两指插进小洞里。或许是上次事后还没恢复过来，手指在小洞里进出的还算顺利。深处是罗熟悉的紧致，温暖。他有点迫不及待，闷在内裤中的阴茎似乎硬的发疼。当指腹摁压到某快软肉时，他看到柯拉松的身体猛地弹了一下。  
已扩张完成的小穴在手指抽出后又缩了回去，只颤颤巍巍地张开了一个湿漉漉的小孔。在罗觉得一切准备就绪后，把柯拉松的一条腿架在肩膀上，从内裤里放出的阴茎抵上穴口，然后他腰一沉，慢慢插进穴肉中。  
柯拉松的身体再次被打开，罗的阴茎在他的双腿间快速捅入，每次抽插都是整根进入。没有被吞吃的囊袋啪啪地打在臀肉上，那一块不曾见光的白皙皮肤都被撞击得通红。  
汗水顺着脸颊划到下巴，罗这才发现自己的手腕被人抓住。他抬头，与被搅了好梦的人对上视线。  
柯拉松睡眼惺忪，眼尾还泛着红，连抓住罗手腕的手指都使不上劲地在抖。他哑着嗓子，被罗操得声音直颤，根本让人听不出来是在说教还是调情。  
“嗯...你这个...变态，欲求不满的臭小鬼…！”  
“柯拉先生...没事的，你可以继续睡。”罗侧过头，去亲吻柯拉松的大腿，在那里留下点点吻痕。“我做我的。”  
“睡你个头...”柯拉松被操得意识飘忽，脑袋里只能想到这句话来回应不喜欢天高地厚的小鬼。他恍惚间开始回忆，是不是在人青春期时性教育出了什么大问题？或许是早在那时候应该告诉罗“不要在在伴侣睡觉时有性冲动”这种话。  
身上人不管他有多抗拒这场莫名其妙的性爱，还是继续只顾自己舒服。他们的身体似乎天生契合，在身体里运动的东西每一次撞击都落在敏感处。快感就像电流一样从尾脊传到身体各处，柯拉松张着嘴，似乎忘了呼吸。也忘了思考应该怎么收拾这不知天高地厚的变态臭小鬼。

第二天，贝波被佩金和夏奇拉到一边，确定四周没人后佩金用手挡在嘴边小声问熊。  
“害。船长也就算了。今天早上怎么连柯拉先生都是顶着黑眼圈出来的？”


End file.
